If Only
by Frecklesong
Summary: Foxpaw of ForestClan has waited a few moons too long for her warrior ceremony. Tired of the delay, she sets out to prove to her Clan that she is worthy of a name. However, she may have bitten off more than she could chew. My second challenge for the Clan of Clouds. As always, I adore reading reviews.


**A/N: My second challenge for the Clan of the Clouds. Enjoy!**

Foxpaw was a ForestClan apprentice. She was amiable and intelligent, always working her hardest. Some say she was mentally young for her age of fourteen moons, always wanting to explore.

Since she was six moons old, she has been training hard to become the warrior she has always wanted to be. She trained every day and night, even when her mentor was asleep, or not around. She used her brother as a disposable training partner.

This morning, whilst Dawnstar had sent out the dawn patrol, Foxpaw slipped out of her den. _I've been waiting for my warrior ceremony long enough. I'm going to prove that I'm ready._ She thought, lashing her cream tipped tail.

By now she was deep enough in ForestClan territory to evade the patrol that Dawnstar advised to check borders. Foxpaw searched for prey to hunt, but after what seemed like an eternity of searching, she deemed that they must still be sleeping.

Finally, a strong scent hit her nose like a monster on the Thunderpath struck a mindless rodent.  
Foxpaw crouched low as she neared what was emitting the offending smell, knowing her sorrel pelt would send whatever it was running for the hills.

The scent was now at its most pungent, and Foxpaw had to do a double take to make sure she was seeing what she thought she was seeing. It was a badger. Its broad black and white body and beady eyes made Foxpaw flinch at first, her initial instinct to remain deadly still.

Forcing her breathing to stay calm, she began to think. _If I take on this badger and rid it from our territory, I'll be sure to earn my warrior name! This is the only way. I can't and won't wait any longer._

As she inwardly deliberated, the stocky animal began to smell her, turning slowly as its muzzle brushed along the ground and took to the air. Small grunts ensued, and its massive clawed paws shuffled toward the apprentice. Foxpaw's ears flattened to her head and her hackles raised.

 _Do something, now._ She ordered herself.

The badger was a fox length away from her. Foxpaw took one last gulp and pounced, paws outstretched. She gave an ear splitting yowl of fury, landing on the animal's shoulders and clawing viciously at it.

The badger snarled and thrashed around, trying to toss Foxpaw off of its back. Foxpaw held on with all her might and next attacked the eyes and ear, scrabbling for a better hold. Eventually, the larger animal was successful, and the apprentice thudded onto the ground like dead weight.

She rushed to get to her paws, dark blue orbs wide. With a surge of fear and anger, she lunged again, slashing at its belly with unsheathed claws. The animal grunted and stumbled back, still snarling. "This is for ForestClan!" She spat, having trouble maintaining a clear view of her target.

The badger bellowed, furious, and was able to land several significant blows to the much more limber and therefore smaller apprentice.

Foxpaw felt sore all over, and with a twinge of irritation she felt herself slowing down as well. She dashed behind it and attacked its boisterous legs with merciless bites, attempting to make it fall down.

This only rendered her opponent more angry. The striped animal reared and swiped at her, sending her flying back. With a growl, Foxpaw got to her paws. The badger had struck her head, leaving her dizzy.

Her bright russet legs were tremoring, and she knew that she had to move fast to accomplish what she started this whole fight for.

She dashed at it and landed a flurry of strikes on its large body, blood welling up from the numerous previous attacks. Foxpaw was terrified for her life. Adrenaline pulsated through her veins, and her heart pounded against her ribcage.

Blood roared like a vivacious waterfall in her ears. She narrowed her deep blue eyes at the creature, panting heavily. _I will become a warrior. I have no other choice._ She told herself.

She took a moment, a split second, to turn around and see if the patrol had heard the commotion and was heading her way. The badger grasped that opportunity, ramming into her side with its foreboding head and crushing the apprentice underneath it with huge paws.

Foxpaw let out a strangled gasp, her eyes squeezing shut in pain. She felt as if her ribs splintered and were penetrating her lungs. For all she knew, they very well could be. However, the badger was still not satisfied. It sniffed her for a moment. Foxpaw had never felt such despair in her life. She wanted to scream and cry. She missed her Clan. She missed her friends and family. She should have been patient.

She was so scared...what she wouldn't give for her mother to be there...comforting her. Finally, the moment came. The badger huffed, as if though it disapproved the fact that she was still living, still breathing, still existing.

The larger creature sunk its dull, yet strong fangs into her neck. It crushed her flesh, and Foxpaw could not breathe. And with one further movement, all too swift and simultaneously too slow, it pulled back with ferocity.

* * *

Blood welled on the ground. Slowly. So slowly. It crept along the soft ferns, hot and thick, like a snake stalking its prey. Foxpaw's eyes, once bright with indignation, were dull and clouded, forever frozen in pain and helplessness.

Paws lay limp, her pelt grew cold. Her form, once tense with excitement and a surge of ferocity, now lifeless and deflated. She would never receive her warrior name in this world, where she fought a battle she had lost.

No, she would never see her Clan cheer for her. Never start a family, or grow old and tell new kits stories. Not here.

 **A/N: Reviews are much appreciated.**


End file.
